That's My Girl
by CrueFan21
Summary: After a long day harvesting ice, Kristoff and his fellow ice harvesters go to the local tavern to have a few drinks, and relax. While there, the subject of girlfriends comes up, and each man talks about his significant other. A Kristianna oneshot.


That's My Girl

* * *

After a long day of harvesting ice out on the lake, Kristoff and his fellow ice harvesters decided to have a few drinks at the tavern in Arendelle. They all sat together at the bar, telling stories, and enjoying each other's company. After their first round of drinks, Frederick, one of the biggest ice harvesters, slammed down another five copper pieces, and exclaimed, "The next round is on me boys!" The rest of the ice harvesters cheered, happy for the chance to drink more ale. Kristoff however, merely shook his head.

"Thanks, Frederick, but I need to be getting home soon."

"Come on Kristoff," said Karl, another one of Kristoff's closest friends in the business. "You never hang out with us."

"That's because I need to get home to see my girlfriend," Kristoff explained. "I promised I would take her fishing."

The rest of the men's eyes lit up. Until now, they weren't aware of Kristoff having a lady of his own.

"Well now, do tell, Kristoff, who is this fine young lady that you're so eager to get home too?"

Before Kristoff could respond, another ice harvester named Samuel cut in. "I can't imagine that she's anything special. No offense Kristoff, but a man like you who has practically shut himself out from human contact for so long, can't have found the belle of the ball."

"And you have, Samuel?" Karl said. "I never thought Lilly was "the belle of the ball."

Samuel took a swig of ale before responding. "Lilly is my girl. She's sweet, pretty, and loving, all the things that I like in a woman. She sings so beautifully, I swear she's broken glass before. She's something alright."

"She can't hold a candle to my Loretta," Karl objected. "Not only is she the prettiest girl in all of Arendelle, but she also knits the warmest sweaters you've ever worn. Yes siree, her sweaters are so warm, they could even melt Queen Elsa's ice."

Kristoff smirked at that comment.

"Well, I'm truly the luckiest man in the world with my girl, Susie," Frederick said. She's the smartest woman in all of Arendelle. Any subject, English, history, astronomy, math, you name it, she's a master at. She's even smarter than my son's schoolteacher."

"So what about you, Kristoff? What's your girl like?"

Kristoff took a sip of ale. "Well, my girl is a lot of things, but to give you just a quick description, she's outgoing, cheerful, friendly, loves to explore places. She's really good at shooting a rifle, can dance like a champion, outfish any man, can play Beethoven's music on the piano, sings like an angel, and in my opinion is the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

Kristoff smiled proudly as he said all this. The rest of his ice harvesting buddies looked skeptical. It was as if Kristoff was acted like he dated some goddess.

"Kristoff, you make it sound like you're dating the princess of Arendelle," Karl laughed. "And we all know that that's not possible."

"Yeah, no offense buddy, but someone like that, would never fall for a guy like you," Frederick agreed.

Suddenly, the doors to the tavern opened, and Princess Anna walked inside. Almost instantly everyone in the tavern greeted her.

"Hello everybody," Anna said, cheerfully. She walked up to Kristoff at the bar.

"Hi Kristoff, I thought I might find you here. Are you ready to go fishing?"

Kristoff smiled. "Of course, Anna. I was just coming to get you. Just let me just say goodbye to the guys, and I'll be right along."

"Ok. I'll wait outside for you," Anna replied. She gave Kristoff a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Kristoff said.

When she left, Kristoff turned and smiled at his friends. "That's my girl," he said. "Well, I'll see you boys later, but my girl and I have some fishing to do. Thanks for the drinks, Frederick!

Kristoff tried not laugh at the expression on his friends' faces as he exited the tavern. It was priceless! When he got outside, he found Anna waiting for him beside Sven.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Definitely. I've missed you all day."

"I've missed you too. In fact, I was just talking to the guys about you."

"Really? What did you say?" Anna asked.

"Just that you're my girl," Kristoff smiled.

Anna smiled back. "Yes I am," she said, kissing him on the lips. "And don't you ever forget it!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but this is just a cute idea I had that I thought I'd share. I'll have another Kristanna oneshot coming up in the next few days.**


End file.
